Kraina Lodu: Snowdrops
by JediMasterK
Summary: Rok po "Frozen"! W Arendelle trwają poszukiwania nowego króla, Elsa zakochuje się bez pamięci w pewnym przystojnym młodzieńcu. Tymczasem książę Hans obmyśla plan zemsty na królewskich siostrach. Co się jednak stanie gdy na scenie pojawi się dużo groźniejsza i mroczniejsza siła, potężniejsza od samej Królowej Śniegu?
1. Prolog

Prolog

* * *

Powietrze było stęchłe i unosił w nim się lekki odór zgnilizny, wypełniał nozdrza z każdym oddechem a wraz z nim do płuc dostawały się drobinki pyłu. Pomieszczenie prawdopodobnie nie było sprzątanie od wieków, podłogę zamiast posadzki stanowiło gliniane klepisko o konsystencji błota, w którym przy nieumiejętnym ruchu można się było zapaść po kostki, wilgoć zbierała się również na kamiennych ścianach, porosłych zielonym śliskim glonem gdzie nie gdzie można było dostrzec na nich skupiska skrystalizowanej soli. Nadawało im to wygląd jaskini. Jednakże tak naprawdę był to najgłębszy i najciemniejszy z lochów którymi dysponował zamek wyspo południowych, którego sylwetka dumnie unosiła się na skalistym zboczu urwiska wściekle oblewanym przez morskie falę. Zamek sam w sobie wyglądał bezdusznie i drapieżnie aczkolwiek majestatycznie, od kilkunastu pokoleń był on główną siedzibą rodziny królewskiej.

Lecz nikt już nie pamiętał o jednym z jej członków, dla niego zabrakło miejsca w ciepłych i przestronnych komnatach. Obecnie znajdował się w kwadratowym, ciasnym lochu, bez cienia luksusu i wygody. Jedynym źródłem światła było okratowane okno przez które przy burzowej pogodzie wpadała do środka woda morska oblewając nieszczęsnego więźnia. Naturalnym pomysłem była myśl o wykorzystaniu tego małego otworu jako sposobu ucieczki, ku upragnionej wolności. Lecz tylko jedno spojrzenie na spienione fale oraz urwisko, wystarczyło aby uznać to za pomysł godny samobójcy. Nawet w pogodne dni, widziało się przez nie tylko odmęt morski i wystające z niego niczym ciało obce , poszarpane skały ostre niczym włócznie mające jednocześnie w sobie coś dzikiego co powodowało jeszcze większe przekonanie o niemożności ucieczki z tego morskiego piekła.

Książę Hans przebywał w takich warunkach już od dwóch miesięcy, nie spodziewał się, że wytrwa tak długo już po upływie pierwszej godziny w celi gdy to podano mu czerstwy chleb oraz słoną wodę. W jego uszach nadal odbijało się echo pogardliwego śmiechu strażników. A przecież mógł mieć tron! Mógł mieć władzę! Własne państwo! Nie byłby już zależny od nikogo! Nie musiałby żyć w cieniu swoich braci! Pomimo wielkich planów skończył w celi... A wszystko przez tą przeklętą czarownicę oraz jej siostrę. Nauczył się jednak, że nigdy nie należy ufać magii, trzeba ją zniszczyć, gdy tylko ma się okazję, nie czekać, nie zwlekać, nie stroić się na fałszywe uśmiechy. Trzeba załatwić sprawę od razu. Książe Wysp południowych pragnął zemsty. Gdyby znalazł się teraz w jednym pomieszczeniu z niesławną Królową Śniegu zabiłby ją od razu. Gdyby zdołał. Żądza krwi brała jednak górę nad rozsądkiem. W jego przekrwionych oczach było widać jedynie nienawiść.

Zapadła noc, na dworze zapanowała ciemność, słychać było regularny szum fal uderzających o klif. Trzynasty książę przebiegł dłonią po swoich brudnych i zmierzwionych włosach, odchylił głowę do tyłu, czując między palcami drobinki soli, przyjrzał się swojej dłoni uważnie i znieruchomiał nie wierząc własnym oczom. Dojrzał błysk. Znajomy ciepły odblask ognia na ścianie swojego więzienia. Podszedł do miejsca gdzie widział światło po raz ostatni, z bijącym sercem pochylił się ku podłodze i wreszcie zlokalizował jego źródło. Wyglądało na to, że wydobywało się ono ze szpary pomiędzy kamieniami w ścianie. Zdziwił się dlaczego dopiero teraz to zauważył, jego umysł szybko skalkulował możliwe opcje, książę wahał się przez chwilę po czym zaczął wydłubywać swoimi zniszczonymi paznokciami resztki zaprawy murarskiej. Na początku było ciężko, zadrapał sobie palce do krwi, uznał, że musi krwawić spod paznokcia ale po chwili zorientował się, że go stracił. Kto by zwracał uwagę na taką drobnostkę, zabrał się do dalszej pracy rozpaczliwie pragnąc wolności, w końcu uznał, że wykonał swoje zadanie. Pchnął szeroki kamienny blok z całej siły, ze zdziwieniem zauważył jak łatwo on ustępuje. Kamień uderzył z hukiem o posadzkę po drugiej stronie ściany, a potem następny i kolejny. W tej chwili mało obchodziło go czy usłyszy go jakiś strażnik.

Z ciekawością zaglądnął w stworzony przez siebie otwór. Odruchowo zamknął oczy rażony jasnością ognia, Ciepły plask pojawił się na jego wymizerniałej twarzy. Ostrożnie otworzył oko, potem drugie, w końcu zobaczył przed sobą pomieszczenie, dużo większe od jego małej celi, ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że po środku stała starsza kobieta o wyniszczonej twarzy i zmęczonym spojrzeniu trzymająca pochodnię.

-Słyszałam, że chcesz się stąd wydostać, książę-Powiedziała na co Hans tylko się uśmiechnął, doskonale wiedział co zrobi gdy stąd ucieknie.

* * *

Ok to moja pierwsza opowieść, więc proszę was o wyrozumienie, nie jestem najlepszą pisarką i prawdopodobnie nigdy nie będę ale nie mogłam powstrzymać się przed podzieleniem się z ludźmi kawałkiem mojej chorej psychiki. Proszę nie zwracajcie uwagi na błędy ortograficzne oraz wszelkie inne xD

Życzę miłego czytania.


	2. Chapter 1

_"Miłość cierpliwa jest_

_łaskawa jest..."_

_~Hymn o Miłości_

_..._

* * *

-Czyż to nie jest piękny dzień!- Ekscytowała się księżniczka Anna biegając po obecnie pustej sali balowej. Pchnęła drzwi po czym znalazła się w sali tronowej, gdzie jej starsza siostra, królowa siedziała na tronie otoczona grupą doradców. Anna minęła strażników, wbiegła po schodach pokrytych czerwonym dywanem na podwyższenie gdzie znajdował się tron siostry.

-Elsa! Popatrz tylko jaka jest piękna pogoda! Chodź na dwór! Kristoff, Olaf i Sven już na nas czekają!

-Bardzo mi przykro, kochana -posłała jej dobroduszny uśmiech- Ale niestety jestem potrzebna tutaj- wskazała ręką zacienioną salę oraz otaczających ją ludzi - Wiesz, że mam swoje obowiązki...

-Elsa, proszęęęę...

Królowa westchnęła- Niech ci będzie...ale pierwsze muszę tu skończyć, potem do was dołączę. -Uśmiechnęła się znowu po czym zwróciła się do stojących obok niej mężczyzn. Gdyby tylko jej mała siostra wiedziała jak ważne sprawy ma teraz na głowie...

Anna tymczasem biegła już w stronę bramy, kierując się ku ogrodom królewskim, po drodze wyminęła kilku ludzi uśmiechając się do nich przepraszająco po czym wypadła na zewnątrz w ciepłe światło dnia. Od razu przytłoczyła ją ilość światła, kolorów i dźwięków, dziewczyna nasyciła się nimi, biorąc głęboki oddech, nigdy nie mając dość ,po czym pobiegła przed siebie. Lato było jej ukochaną porą roku, pełno kwiatów, ciepła, życia, w powietrzu czuć było energię. Przebiegła po miękkiej trawie kierując się w stronę małego zagajnika gdzie ustawiona była altanka, jej ulubione miejsce w całym ogrodzie, kochała w tym miejscu wszystko a najbardziej popołudnia spędzone razem z siostrą gdy piły razem herbatę, jadły czekoladki a Elsa do tego zazwyczaj czytała jakąś książkę. Już z daleka dostrzegła znajomą masywną sylwetkę.

-Kristofffff!-Zawołała radośnie rzucając się na szyję blond włosemu mężczyźnie ubranemu w wygodny ale jednocześnie elegancki strój. Był to Hrabia Kristoff dla niej po prostu Kristoff lub "jej Kristoff" jej obecny narzeczony. Odkąd się poznali minął ponad rok, a ona wiedziała, że tym razem trafiła na prawdziwą miłość, już po kilku tygodniach zaczęła układać sobie w głowie scenariusze co powinna zrobić gdy dostanie od niego zaręczynowy pierścionek, po następnych kilku tygodniach zaczęła się niecierpliwić, potem niepokoić a w końcu zapomniała. Oświadczył jej się jednak w walentynki, ona była zupełnie nieprzygotowana a jednak z radością krzyknęła tak, tym razem nie miała pożałować swojej decyzji. Na razie nie śpieszyli się za ślubem, Kristoff ciągle dokuczał jej, że się jeszcze może rozmyślić, na co ona szturchała go złośliwie łokciem, a on wybuchał śmiechem. Jego śmiech był cudowny, jego cały uśmiech był cudowny, nawet jego oczy się uśmiechały, może dlatego kochała go tak bardzo?

-Już myślałem, że nie przyjdziesz-powiedział cmokając ją delikatnie w usta.

-Jakżebym mogła!- Uśmiechnęła się szczerze, biorąc go jednocześnie za rękę. Ich twarze owiał ciepły letni wiatr zapowiadający rychłe przybycie jesieni, obydwoje wyszli z altany i ruszyli nieśpiesznym krokiem ścieżką prowadzącą nad sadzawkę.

-Rozumem, że Elsa nie mogła do nas dołączyć, czyżby znowu odprawiała zalotników?-zaczął chłopak, na co Anna tylko machnęła ręką.

-Raczej układa swoją strategię bojową, czyli co ma uczynić aby sami się wynieśli...Ale wiesz co, jednak jestem szczęśliwa! Już nie pamiętam kiedy ostatni raz w naszym zamku było tyle ludzi!

-Heh kto by pomyślał, że dwór Królowej Śniegu będzie cieszył się taką popularnością...

-Haha przecież wiesz jak popularne są nasze kanapki!

Księżniczka nigdy nie czuła się bardziej szczęśliwa niż przez ostatni rok, otoczona przez kochających ją ludzi a bramy królestwa wreszcie zostały otwarte, wreszcie świat wydał się jej naprawdę pięknym a wszystkie problemy nagle znikły. Mogła spacerować godzinami rozmawiając z Kristoffem i niczym się nie martwiąc. Siedziała na kamiennym mostku nad jeziorkiem, wpatrując się w swoje odbicie i wysłuchując opowieści swojego ukochanego o trollach gdy zauważyła, że zmarszczki na wodzie nagle się wygładziły. Tafla wody w jednej chwili pokryła się cienką warstwą lodu, doskonale wiedziała co to oznacza. Kristoff również odwrócił się wypatrując królowej. Elsa już dawno zapanowała nad swoimi mocami jednak niekiedy ujawniały się bez jej kontroli, gdy była zdenerwowana lub po prostu miała dużo na głowie. Również teraz przeszywający chłód stanowił sygnał jej przybycia, po chwili pojawiła się również sama władczyni wkraczając na mostek i siadając obok siostry. Widać, że obecność przyjaciół wyraźnie ją rozluźniła.

-Kłopoty w pracy?-zapytała nieśmiało Anna wpatrując się intensywnie w siostrę, dobrze wiedziała co trapi Elsę jednak nie chciała na razie poruszać tego tematu.

-Aż tak widać?-Zmartwiła się blondynka

-Wasza wysokość zamroziła cały staw!-Zawołał Kristoff

-Och-Odparła zdziwiona, rozglądając się wokół siebie - Cóż po prostu martwię cię tymi przepisami...Kto by pomyślał, że Królowa po upłynięciu półtora roku od swojej koronacji ma obowiązek wyjść za mąż...

-Zgaduję, że jesteś tak zmartwiona wyborem odpowiedniego kandydata?-ciągnął chłopak

-Nie!-Oburzyła się, patrząc na niego jak na idiotę- Dzisiaj cały dzień rozmawiałam z moimi doradcami nad sposobem ominięcia tego artykułu! Dla dobra kraju oczywiście...

-Chyba jednak wiem co ci bardziej ciąży na sercu- uśmiechnął się chytrze.

-Kristoff!-Oburzyła się Anna

-...Zgaduję, że obawiasz się jutrzejszej wizyty Księcia Wysp Południowych?-Tym razem zapytał marszcząc brwi z nieukrytym zmartwieniem w głosie- No co? Nie możemy dłużej omijać tego tematu!-Anna westchnęła aprobując jego decyzję - ...Nie martw się Elsa, nie będziesz sama, pamiętaj, że będziemy przy tobie...- zawahał się-...Zawsze powtarzałem, że z Wyspo Południowych nie przybyło jeszcze nigdy nic dobrego!-Uderzył się o pierś na potwierdzenie swoich słów.

-Tak zawsze, czyli od jakiegoś roku...-odparła sarkastycznie Anna unosząc jedną brew.

-Hej! Przecież wcześniej mnie nie znałaś, skąd masz niby wiedzieć czy...

-Anna, Kristoff, dziękuję wam obojgu, bez was nie poradziłabym sobie - Odpowiedzieli jej na to płomienistymi uśmiechami zadowoleni z siebie, że udało im się poprawić jej humor.

-Hej zagrajmy w grę!-Wykrzyknęła nagle uradowana Księżniczka

-...Co powiecie na "Jak tym razem Królowa Elsa umknęła swoim strażnikom"?

Elsa tylko wywróciła oczyma, wiedziała, że to ulubiona gry tej dwójki, doskonale bawiło ich to, że non stop była pilnowana, nie mając możliwości spędzić ani chwili sama, była to dla niej wielka odmiana po latach samotnie spędzonych we własnym pokoju. Była to jedna ze zmian które pojawiły się w jej królestwie. Po dwóch nieudanych zamachach przeprowadzonych na jej życie lud zaapelował aby wyznaczono dla niej specjalnych ochroniarzy, Monarchini śmiała się, że to jeden z najgłupszych pomysłów na marnowanie pieniędzy podatników jaki kiedykolwiek słyszała ale najwyraźniej spodobał się Radzie Ministrów. Na nic zdały się tłumaczenia, że przecież może bronić się sama, niebawem na zamek przybyła grupa specjalnie wykwalifikowanych strażników mających dbać o jej życie. Ono jednak od tej pory zmieniło się w koszmar. Zawsze miała ich za plecami, stali pod drzwiami gdy korzystała z łazienki, czuwali u progu jej sypialni gdy kładła się spać, obserwowali gdy jadła obiad... nieraz nosiła się z myślą czy czasem nie powinna ich zamrozić dla własnego spokoju.

-Tym razem...-zaczęła- oznajmiłam im, że mam ochotę na przejażdżkę konną, pobiegli osiodłać konie...

-Serio? Haha używasz tej samej sztuczki już chyba dziesiąty raz!

-Najwyraźniej potrafię być bardzo przekonująca- wzruszyła tylko ramionami- Ale coś mi się zdaję, że odkryli prawdę!-zmarszczyła brwi-O nie! Pewnie mnie już szukają! Muszę się schować!-Zawołała z udawanym dramatyzmem w głosie, wznosząc dłoń ku głowie i przybierając postawę damy w opałach.

-O nie! Musimy się schować! Proponuję kuchnię albo jadalnię!-Kristoff z rozmarzeniem pogładził się po brzuchu po czym cała trójka wybuchła śmiechem.

* * *

Już od kilku tygodni zamek Arendelle pękał od natłoku gości, po najróżniejszych królestwach rozniosła się już nowina, że Królowa Śniegu jest zmuszona wybrać sobie męża. Czy tego chciała czy nie. Słudzy pałacowi zmuszenie byli wnieść do jadalni nowy stół aby wszyscy goście pomieścili się na wieczerzy, ale również i tym razem o mały włos nie zabrakło miejsca. U szczytu jakże już długiego stołu zasiadała królowa Elsa, po jej prawej stronie miejsce zajęła jej siostra ze swoim przyszłym mężem, za jej plecami stało dwóch gwardzistów a po lewej stronie umieściła Olafa i kilku dworskich dostojników aby maksymalnie zwiększyć odległość między sobą a grupą młodzieńców zajmujących resztę sali. Było to zbiorowisko książąt i młodych królów wszelakiego gatunku i maści. Elsa czuła się przez nich nieco przytłoczona i osaczona, desperacko szukała wyjścia z tej sytuacji, pragnęła aby jej dom znów należał do niej i nie musiała się martwić tą bandą. Zaśmiała się w duchu zauważając jak nazwała najwymyślniejszych młodzieńców stąpających po tym świecie i kontynuowała swoje obserwacje jej nowych "domowników". Większość z nich była ubrana w najmodniejsze stroje, mieli marynarki i apaszki poprzeszywane złotą nicią, uszyte według mody panującej w tym sezonie, modne również stały się peruki, toteż kilku z nich faktycznie takowe nosiło a kilku biegało w panice pytając gdzie w tym mieście można było je kupić. Nosili również pierścienie i sygnety oraz ciasne rajstopy, zgadywała, że pod stołem znajdowały się ich trzewiki oczywiście na obcasie i z ozdobnymi klamrami. Cóż już przyzwyczaiła się do widoku umalowanych mężczyzn. Drugą grupę stanowili mężczyźni noszący wygodne ubrania ze skór oraz nierozstający się z mieczami tkwiącymi w pochwie zawieszonej u ich pasa, nazywała ich żartobliwie "Nieustraszonymi Wojami" Nosili dziwaczne fryzury lub brodę co było ich cechą charakterystyczną, urządzali sobie zawody w siłowaniu na rękę prężąc muskuły nad talerzami patrzących na to z niesmakiem książątek z pierwszej grupy lub opowiadali historię ile to smoków oni nie zabili, ale najbardziej charakterystyczny dla nich był zapach, bynajmniej nie perfum, mimo tego kilka dam dworu oszalało na ich punkcie. Do ostatniej grupy Elsa zaliczała wszystkie resztki, czyli tych zwykłych, najmniej wyróżniających się, nie noszących blizn bitewnych ani koszul dorównujących wartościom całej wsi...Spośród tej grupy Królowa upatrzyła sobie pewnego młodego blond włosego króla, który i tym razem złapał ją na przyglądaniu mu się, zarumieniła się po czym posłała mu promienisty uśmiech jednocześnie machając mu ręką. Ze zdziwieniem odkryła, że cała lewa strona stołu, po której siedział ów król, niczym jeden mąż odmachała jej, prawa strona natomiast prawie zaczęła warczeć na towarzyszy siedzących naprzeciwko niej. Kristoff z Anną widząc to ledwie powstrzymali się od śmiechu. Cała sala wróciła do kontynuowania swojego posiłku a Elsa nachyliła się w stronę Anny.

-Chciałam udać się do mojej komnaty, byłabym zaszczycona, gdybyś zechciała mi towarzyszyć...-Wstała od stołu, czemu towarzyszył blask sukni, gdy od drobnych kryształków lody odbiło się światło świec.

-Jasne!-Wymamrotała wpychając sobie do ust czekoladę podaną właśnie na deser. Wybiegła za siostrą na korytarz gdzie poślizgnęła się z rozpędu i wpadła na jednego ze strażników o czarnych włosach, zielonych oczach i omal nie przewracając go- Oj wybacz...-zachichotała podbiegając do siostry. Gwardzista natomiast pogromił wzrokiem również chichoczącego towarzysza o brązowych włosach i przenikliwie niebieskich oczach.

-A więc o czym chciałaś ze mną porozmawiać?-Zapytała nie kryjąc entuzjazmu w głosie.

-Myślałam o tym aby urządzić jutro bal po przybyciu naszego ostatniego gościa. Ech księcia Wysp Południowych- Powiedziała z taką odrazą, że słowa ledwie przeszły jej przez usta -Zastanawiałam się czy nie chciałabyś zostać główną organizatorką balu?

-Ależ oczywiście!-ucieszyła się jej młodsza siostra- Wiem, na środku sali będzie stała wielka fontanna...Z czekoladą!

-Widzę, że powierzyłam to zadanie odpowiedniej osobie-Zaśmiała się.

-A co potem?

-Potem, z czym? Fontanną?-Elsa uniosła brew.

-Noooo z nimi!-Anna wyrzuciła ręce wskazując jadalnię.

-Ach fakt. Zamierzam uchwalić odpowiedni dekret nad którym właśnie pracuję i za jakieś dwa tygodnie powiem tym biedakom, że przybyli tu na próżno gdyż nie mam zamiaru wychodzić za mąż...

-Ile sobie wywalczysz?

-Jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, jakieś pięć lat. Ach pięć lat spokoju- westchnęła z zadowoleniem- może przez ten czas znajdę jakiegoś dobrego partnera handlowego dla Arendelle i z którego monarchą połączymy unią nasze państwa poprzez małżeństwo...

-Jak słodko moja siostra zamierza szukać prawdziwej miłości!

-Nazywaj to jak chcesz- machnęła ze zniechęcenia ręką - Państwo jest dla mnie najważniejsze, pogodziłam się już z faktem, że nigdy nie będzie mi pisane kogoś z kim połączy mnie miłość taka jak to co łączy ciebie i Kristoffa.-Zatrzymała się zauważając, że jest już pod drzwiami swojego pokoju.

-Mówisz tak, bo jej nie szukasz, mogłabyś się zdziwić jak łatwo jest znaleźć tego jedynego- Kontynuowała rozmarzona Anna.

-Wystarczy mi, że mam was...

-Naprawdę powinnaś chociaż spróbować, jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam w jednym miejscu tyle książąt z bajki! Kilku z nich jest naprawdę uroczych!

-Ale nie dla mnie!-Zawołała myśląc o tajemniczym blondynie. Gwardziści tymczasem wymienili spanikowane spojrzenia, wiedząc, że siostry zupełnie zapomniały o ich obecności.

-Jak już chcesz Elsa, dobranoc!-Rzuciła młodsza z nich kierując się znowu w stronę jadalni.

-Dobranoc Anno-Westchnęła posyłając jej tęskne spojrzenie po czym wślizgnęła się do swojej sypialni, zostawiając ochroniarzy przyjmujących pozycję na baczność przed drzwiami.

Położyła się na łóżku, przebiegając ręką po pustej i zimnej pościeli. Anna nawet nie wyobrażała sobie jak bardzo Elsa jej zazdrościła.

...

* * *

**...**

**Ok mam nadzieję,że kolejny rozdział się wam podobał, na razie akcja będzie w miarę "spokojna". Czekam na wasze opinie:)**


	3. Chapter 2

_"…_

_Miłość nie zazdrości_

_Nie szuka poklasku_

_..."_

_~Hymn o Miłości_

* * *

Obudziła się w środku nocy słysząc natarczywe pukanie do drzwi. Westchnęła gniewnie nad swoim utraconym snem zastanawiając co aż tak ważnego musiało się stać aby budzić ją o tej porze. Podniosła się na łóżku, przeciągając się w świetle księżyca, które odbijało się na tysiące refleksów rzucanych przez jej strój. Cóż przynajmniej była ubrana, a jednak zaśnięcie bez przebierania się w pidżamę ma jakieś zalety. Zastanowiła się przez chwilę jak wygląda, prawdopodobnie jej włosy wyglądają jak kopa siana ale nie bardzo ją to obchodziło, była pół przytomna, nawet nie zmartwiła się zaistniałą sytuacją, a co gdyby w zamku wybuchł pożar?

-Królowo Elso jesteś w środku?-Wołanie nieco ją otrzeźwiło, zastanowiła się do kogo należy ten znajomy męski głos, do jednego z zalotników? Blondyn? Jej myślenie było znacznie otępione przez sen. Znajomy głos. Pacła się w czoło, gwardziści to musi być którychś z nich! Tristan? Harold? To raczej był Tristan. Tylko czemu postanowił zawracać jej teraz głowę?

-Tak jestem! Możesz wejść. I oby to było coś ważnego!

-Tak to raczej coś bardzo ważnego...-głos zmienił barwę ze zwykłego sztywnego tonu jej strażnika na bardziej melodyjny. Drzwi uchyliły się, a spanikowana Elsa podbiegła do nich aby jej zatrzasnąć, lecz mężczyzna stojący za drzwiami zdążył zablokować je już nogą i otwierając je pomimo oporu dziewczyny. Elsa rozpoznała już właściciela głosu..

-...mianowicie chciałem dokończyć to czego nie udało mi się zrobić ostatnim razem- W jednej chwili stanęła przerażona oko w oko z księciem Hansem zaskoczona zauważyła, że ten z diabolicznym uśmiechem na twarzy, niemal w teatralnym geście sięga po miecz.

-Nieeeee!-Krzyknęła, próbując się cofnąć lecz jej nogi nagle skamieniały, wyrzuciła przed siebie ręce starając się go zamrozić...ale nic się nie stało. Miecz uniósł się nad jej głową w ręce księcia niczym żywe stworzenie, pragnące skosztować a następnie zbroczyć się jej krwią. Mimika Hansa była przerażająca, jego ubranie zniszczone a włosy potargane. Elsa w geście rozpaczy chwyciła napastnika za szyję dusząc go, mimo tego, że w jej sercu znikł ostatni cień nadziei, że może go to powstrzymać. Zamknęła oczy zaciskając również ciasno dłonie czując pod nimi ciało napastnika i próbując samą siłą woli go zmiażdżyć. Następną rzeczą jaką sobie uświadomiła były silne ręce trzymające ją za ramiona.

-Królowo Elso!

Otworzyła oczy. Z przerażeniem stwierdziła, że stoi przy niej Harold potrząsając nią. Krzyknęła jeszcze głośniej zauważając przed sobą zielone oczy i uświadamiając sobie, że trzyma w żelaznym uścisku gardło Tristana, niemal go dusząc, przez co chłopak stał się nienaturalnie blady, puściła go a ten mechanicznie padł uderzając o podłogę.

-Och nie! Co - co ja zrobiłam?!-Krzyknęła a w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy. Czuła się okropnie- Co ja zrobiłam! - Co si stało!? - spytała drżącym głosem, rozglądając się poszukując wzrokiem ukrytego w cieniach Hansa. Ale nie było go tam.

-Usłyszeliśmy krzyki...

-Nic mi nie jest...-wychrypiał Tristan, podnosząc się z podłogi, masując jednocześnie sine ślady na szyi.

-...Myśleliśmy, że ktoś się włamał- Kontynuował Harold.

-Ja-ja miałam zły sen...-Skuliła się otulając wokół siebie ręce chcąc powstrzymać swoje moce, lecz strach tylko pogorszył sytuację, po chwili na ścianach pojawiły się kryształki lodu a pościel zamarzła i zesztywniała niczym głaz, w powietrzu było widać każdy oddech gwardzistów - Myślę, że powinniście iść...dla własnego bezpieczeństwa -wyszeptała patrząc za nimi gdy wychodzili, chcąc się upewnić, że faktycznie nie uczyniła czarnowłosemu mężczyźnie krzywdy. Nie mogła uwierzyć w to co właśnie zaszło. Czuła gulę w gardle gdy nagle usłyszała szloch, po chwili uświadomiła sobie, że pochodzi z jej własnych ust, już dawno nie czuła się tak przerażona, łzy spływały strumieniami po jej twarzy, na początku pojedynczo, potem nie mogła już ich zahamować, właściwie nie wiedziała dlaczego płacze, w pewnym sensie nie zdawała sobie nawet sprawy, że to robi, nie zdawała sobie sprawy ze stresu jakiemu była poddana przez ostatnich kilka miesięcy, tak naprawdę nie otrząsnęła się jeszcze z traumy po tym co stało się ponad rok temu. Nie wiedziała co było straszniejsze, widok Anny zmienionej w lodowy posąg? Sprowadzenie klątwy zimna na królestwo? Czy próba zamordowania jej przez księcia Hansa? Na domiar złego nazajutrz miał przybyć do portu statek z Wysp Południowych z księciem na pokładzie, przekonującym, że musi załatwić z nią "niezbędne interesy".

* * *

Następny dzień był bardzo nerwowy, nie zdążyła odespać wydarzenia z zeszłej nocy. Czuła się niewyspana i pognieciona, nie była w stanie myśleć nawet o wykonywaniu swoich królewskich obowiązków. Zaraz z rana razem z Anną i Kristoffem zjedli prywatne śniadanie. Elsa jakoś nie miała ochoty na towarzystwo wścibskich książąt, była zmęczona i zła a atmosfera przy posiłku była dość sztywna i gęsta. Sama zachowywała się dość apatycznie, ledwo co skubiąc swój posiłek, przez większość czasu po prostu grzebała widelcem w talerzu. Jej towarzysze w końcu postanowili odpuścić i nie zadręczać jej pytaniami, zaczęli rozmawiać na temat czekającego ich balu wesoło szczebiocząc. Elsa nadal nie tknęła swojego posiłku wiedziała, że czekają na nią nieprzyjemne obowiązki. Punkt jedenasta miała stawić się w porcie aby powitać ostatniego z gości- Księcia Wysp Południowych, westchnęła zastanawiając się na czym ten świat stoi, z tego co powiedział jej Kai statek przycumował do ich brzegów w nocy, jednak załoga jak i również sam Książe postanowili odpocząć zanim zobaczą się z Królową. Zastanawiała się czy ten statek nie jest przyczyną jej koszmarów, zrobiło jej się niedobrze na wspomnienie minionej nocy, trauma jeszcze nie minęła. Na jej twarzy pojawił się wyraz zniechęcenia i otępienia.

-Myślisz o nim?- zapytała Anna.

-Aż tak to widać?

-Wyrażasz to całą sobą- Wtrącił Kristoff wpychając sobie do ust kanapkę.

-Hej nie musisz się denerwować, po prostu wyobraź sobie, że jest miły!

-Wyobraź sobie- Prychnęła Elsa –Dobrze, będę próbowała zachowywać się dojrzale –Na twarzy Anny mechanicznie pojawił się uśmiech -…pod warunkiem, że pójdziesz ze mną.

-Co!? Ale dlaczego? Kristoff zrób coś!

-Wybacz kochanie ale muszę się zajmować organizacją balu…-powiedział kończąc kanapkę

-Skoro tak bardzo mnie przekonywałaś aby pokazać gościnę, pomyślałam, że możesz dać mi przykład- Dokończyła Elsa mrugając do siostry, wiedziała, że dzięki niej oficjalne spotkanie będzie dużo bardziej radosne, Anna miała w sobie to coś, przez co ludzie w całym królestwie uśmiechali się, miała nadzieję, że na przyjezdnych to także działa.

-Hrabio Kristoffie, obawiam się, że będę musiała uprowadzić twoją narzeczoną.

-Ależ oczywiście- Mruknął uśmiechając się złośliwie do Anny, a ta westchnęła zrezygnowana.

Wstała od stołu wraz z Anną a jak cienie podążyli za nimi gwardziści, po drodze dołączyło do nich kilku dostojników, dam dworu ciekawych przybycia nowych gości a przy bramie pałacu żołnierze mający eskortować Królową, zastępując gwardzistów, którzy przesunęli się na sam koniec pochodu. Pogoda była piękna, mimo późnego lata, nie było widać ani śladu zbliżającej się jesieni a wręcz przeciwnie, słońce raźnie świeciło a od paru dni panowały prawdziwe upały, ku uciesze Olafa, który coraz częściej proponował wspólne wycieczki czy piknik. Dzisiejszy bal będzie dla niego prawdziwym powodem do radości, mały bałwan wydawał się być jedyną osobą nie znudzoną obecnością takiej liczby gości w pałacu. Przez chwilę Elsa odprężyła się ale ciarki znowu zaczęły biegać jej wzdłuż kręgosłupa, w sumie to nie wiedziała czemu jest tak nie chętna temu człowiekowi, może było to utarte w jej głowie, że nie powinna mu ufać albo raczej jakieś dziwne przeczucie. Jej obcasy zastukały gdy weszła na drewniany pomost przy którym zacumowany był okręt. Zadarła głowę by się mu lepiej przyjrzeć, był imponujący, już rozumiała czemu Wyspy Południowe były uznawane za taką potęgę morską, dużo słyszała o ich statkach, ten przemysł naprawdę dobrze się u nich rozwijał, ponoć nie mieli sobie równych ,zaczynanie z nimi bitew morskich musiało być posunięciem godnym nie lada odwagi lub głupoty, pomyślała, a oto stała przed najwspanialszym przedstawicielem floty Wysp Południowych, okrętem królewskim. Zobaczyła, że przez tłum w jej stronę przepychają się jej osobiści strażnicy po czym stają za jej plecami. Tak na wszelki wypadek, gdyby nagle pojawił się pewien płomienno włosy Książe z zamiarem zamordowania jej. Ugryzła się w język aby nie powiedzieć tego Annie ale ta była jeszcze zajęta przyglądaniem się łajbie. Anna szturchnęła ją łokciem. Nagle na pokładzie stanął niski, brzuchaty jegomość w pokaźnej siwej peruce. W jej oczy od razu rzucił się jego wystający nos, była ciekawa czy wszyscy na Wyspach Południowych takie mają. Mężczyzna ubrany był po szlachecku, w ciemno zielony surdut, czarne spodnie i białe rajstopy według najnowszej mody, na nogach miał czarne trzewiki pod kolor spodni. Królowa podniosła brew na widok tego oryginału. Człowiek zatrzymał się przed pomostem prowadzącym za statku, przez chwilę wyglądał jakby miał zamiar im zasalutować następnie znikąd wyciągnął wielki pergamin, Elsa zastawiała się czy trzymał go w rękawie, lecz jej przemyślenia zostały przerwane gdy ten zaczął czytać.

-Mam zaszczyt przedstawić szóstego potomka króla Malkolma i królowej Annelise sprawiedliwie i uczciwie dzierżących berło i koronę pereł na mapie oceanu wspaniałych Wysp Południowych, szóstego w kolejce do tronu, czcigodnego Księcia, generała oraz lorda Wyspy Saint. Książę Andrew.

Wycofał się a zza niego wyszedł postawny ,młodzieniec o opalonej cerze, ciemnych włosach, Elsa była prawie pewna, że były czarne, niebieskich oczach i czarującym uśmiechu, z którym nie mógł się nawet równać jego młodszy brat, był również od niego wyższy i lepiej zbudowany. Był ubrany w czarne spodnie i czerwoną marynarkę, której jaskrawy kolor wyraźnie kontrastował z ubraniami załogi. Nieśpiesznie zszedł po podeście, ciągle się uśmiechając w stronę królewskich sióstr po czym skłonił się do pasa. Anna natychmiast zarumieniła się, co było jej naturalną reakcją, co Elsa zdołała zauważyć podczas przybycia każdego z książąt obecnie przebywających w ich zamku.

-Książe Andrew…- zaczął swoim głębokim głosem, Elsie aż zaparło dech w piersiach, nie wiedziała co to było ale takiego głosu nie słyszała jeszcze nigdy, ciekawa była czy takiego samego uczucia doznała…

-Księżniczka Anna z Arendelle – dygnęła grzecznie uśmiechając się szeroko.

-Królowa Elsa. Monarchini Arendelle. –Pokłoniła się, zanim się zorientowała ten ujął ją za dłoń i ucałował. Przez chwilę nie wiedziała co powiedzieć, zaraz odzyskała jednak zdrowy rozsądek, nie jest przecież Anną, nie zakochuje się na widok pierwszego spotkanego księcia…i to Księcia wysp Południowych!

-Bardzo mi miło. Proponuję abyśmy skierowali się w stronę zamku- Zaproponowała i razem z nowym towarzyszem zaczęli wycofywać się z portu, do pochodu dołączyło również kilku jego dworzan.

-Przy naszym pierwszym spotkaniu z miejsca chciałem przeprosić za to co się stało rok temu. Zachowanie mojego brata było niedopuszczalne…

-Niedopuszczalne było również to, że rok temu po odsiedzenia niecałych dwóch miesięcy wyroku uciekł lub został zwolniony z więzienia…

-Ależ wasza Królewska Mość, mój ojciec już tłumaczył, że królewska rodzina nie miała z tym nic wspólnego. Możliwe, że mój brat przekupił strażników, jednak do tej pory nie zdołaliśmy zgromadzić dowodów przeciwko żadnemu z nich…

-Ale jednak ktoś musiał go wypuścić, ponoć jego cela nie nosiła żadnych śladów ucieczki…

-Jak już mówiłem śledztwo trwa, całe szczęście przez ten rok nie pojawił się on na ziemiach Waszej Królewskiej Mości…rozumiem, że zadbałaś o własną ochronę- mruknął po czym skinął na jej strażników, ci rozglądnęli się niepewnie, niezbyt zadowoleni z faktu, że zwrócono na nich uwagę. -…W każdym razie…- Zmienił temat- … Na Wyspach Południowych też poczyniono odpowiednie środki ostrożności…-Jaki on miał piękny głos…Elsa przez chwilę przestała rozumieć o czym on mówi…-…oraz nikt odpowiadający jego rysopisowi nie może wejść na żaden statek…- A jego oczy są takie niebieskie…Ponownie zwróciła sobie uwagę, to co się z nią działo było niedopuszczalne! - … Bezpieczeństwo w takich czasach jest bardzo ważne, szczególnie gdy na wolności błąka się niebezpieczny więzień…

-Przepraszam ale obawiam się, że nie mogę towarzyszyć w dalszej drodze…

-Czyżbym uraził Waszą Wysokość? Mam nadzieję, że to nie wpłynie na uregulowanie naszych stosunków handlowych , w końcu dlatego tu przypłynąłem…

-Ależ oczywiście, że nie…- przystanęła wyprostowana, słońce świeciło, mewy krzyczały a ona starała się uwolnić od tego człowieka – Po prostu najpierw muszę załatwić pewną sprawę. Harold odprowadź naszego gościa do komnat. – Ten wyszedł zza niej i wraz z całym pochodem zaczął się oddalać, ona nadal stała w miejscu z jednym gwardzistą za plecami. Zapadła niezręczna cisza.

-Czy będziesz miał coś przeciwko jeśli pójdziemy do zamku dłuższą drogą przez plażę?- Zaczęła niepewnie.

-Będę towarzyszył Waszej Wysokości gdziekolwiek Wasza Wysokość pójdzie, jednak wspominam o tym, że ma Królowa obowiązki…

-Co do obowiązków, to tak naprawdę chciałam porozmawiać z tobą na osobności. – Chłopak trochę się zmieszał – I przeprosić za to co stało się ostatniej nocy..-Gwardzista mechanicznie pomasował się po szyi, Elsa ze smutkiem stwierdziła, że ubrał dzisiaj wysoki kołnierz aby ukryć siniaki –Wzięłam cię za postać z mojego koszmaru, naprawdę nie chciałam cię skrzywdzić…

-Nic się nie stało, w końcu to dobrze, że Królowa umie się bronić, to znak, że może poradzić sobie sama w sytuacji zagrożenia, miałem szczęście, że Wasza Wysokość nie użyła swoich mocy.. - zaśmiał się niezręcznie, wprawdzie towarzyszył jej non stop od ponad roku ale nadal nie mógł się zachowywać swobodnie u jej boku, drażniło ją to niezmiernie, w końcu tak jak on była tylko człowiekiem – Jeśli mogę zapytać, kto śnił się waszej wysokości?

-Książę Hans.- Odparła i osowiała, podobną reakcję spostrzegła na twarzy swojego podwładnego, a zarazem szok, smutek, trwogę i kilka innych emocji których nie mogła rozpoznać gdyż po chwili zniknęły przysłonięte zwykłą maską obojętności, z domieszką pokory.

-To ja przepraszam.

-Za co?

-Za to, że cię wystraszyłem Królowo, gdyby nie ja nie miałabyś koszmarów…zawsze znajdzie się powód do przeprosin.- Maska ponownie opadła z jego twarzy ujawniając zamyślenie i smutek, słońce nadal niemiłosiernie przygrzewało ale za to poruszył się chłodny jesienny wiatr rozwiewając kosmyki jego czarnych włosów. Elsa była ciekawa o czym myśli, to dziwne, że znała tego człowieka tak długo a tak mało o nim wiedziała.

-Już ci mówiłam Tristan, to nie twoja wina tylko Hansa, ty jesteś najmniej winny w tej całej sytuacji – posłała mu uśmiech- A teraz chodź, jestem pewna, że książę Andrew już na mnie czeka z przygotowanymi warunkami handlu pomiędzy Południowymi Wyspami a Arendelle…- Pomyślała o nim i nie wiedząc czemu poczuła motylki w brzuchu gdy na jej twarz wpłynął uśmiech.

* * *

**Oczywiście dziękuję za wszystkie przesłane opinie, dzięki nim mam motywację aby dalej pisać ….Hmmm na razie może być „dość sztywno" ale proszę pamiętajcie, że to moja pierwsza opowieść, za to niektóre rozdziały będą tak poplątane, że 'sztywność' będzie przy tym niczym;)**


	4. Chapter 3

_"…_

_Nie unosi się pychą_

_Nie dopuszcza się bezwstydu_

_..."_

_~Hymn o Miłości_

_..._

* * *

_..._

Po powrocie odświeżyła się i zaczęła szukać swojego gościa, nie wiedziała czemu ale odkąd go poznała czuła jakby wypełniono pustkę w jej sercu, ale przecież miała Annę...Kristoffa...Olafa... A więc co się stało? I czemu gdy nie jest przy nim nagle zaczęła czuć się taka samotna? To wszystko nie miało sensu...Nagle przestraszyła się, jak ona wygląda? Stanęła przed lustrem starannie poprawiając sobie włosy, lśniły idealnie, wplotła w nie dodatkowo kilka kryształków lodu dla ozdoby...a suknia? Dotarło do niej co robi...po co to robi? Nie potrzebna jej nowa fryzura ani suknia do negocjacji handlowych! Skąd wpadł jej do głowy taki pomysł! Nie będzie się dla nikogo stroić, była Królową Śniegu! Stroić? A więc o to chodzi? Zaśmiała się.

Coś tu było nie tak a ona zamierzała się dowiedzieć o co chodzi.

Czyżby książę pragnął zmanipulować ją tak samo, jak poczynił to jego brat z biedną Anną? Jeśli myśli, że pójdzie mu tak łatwo to się myli. Ruszyła ze swoich komnat niczym burza a po chwili dołączyli do niej zdezorientowani Tristan i Harold. Wkroczyła po czerwonym dywanie do sali tronowej, promyki słońca rozświetliły jej suknię, jej cera była tak blada, że wydawała się przezroczysta, również na niej zatańczyły promienne refleksy. Czuć było od niej gniew i silne emocje, brwi miała zmarszczone a wargi zaciśnięte w wąską linię. Nie była tego świadoma ale ten widok zapierał dech w piersi. Zgromadzeni na sali odwrócili się w jej stronę a ona przeszła między nimi zajmując miejsce na tronie.

-Rozumiem, że możemy przejść do interesów-powiedziała patrząc surowo na księcia i swoich doradców - Im szybciej to załatwimy tym lepiej i tak mam sporo obowiązków na głowie, Książę Andrew możemy przejść do rzeczy?- Miała nadzieję, że to nie zabrzmiało głupio, szczególnie nie w takiej chwili. Książę jednak tylko się uśmiechnął, przez moment pomyślała, że nie widziała jeszcze tak pięknego uśmiechu, skarciła się, że nie powinna była zwracać uwagi na takie szczegóły. Jeśli chciał w ten sposób odwrócić jej uwagę udało mu się, patrząc na te piękne wargi zupełnie zapomniała czego dotyczyła umowa. Prawdopodobnie przyjmowała każdy postawiony jej warunek, po prostu siedziała na tronie i uśmiechała się.

Jedyne o czym mogła myśleć to rysy jego twarzy, dopiero teraz zauważyła u niego delikatny zarost, nie miał on jednak nic wspólnego z dziewiczym wąsikiem, wręcz przeciwnie sprawiał, że jego posiadacz stawał się jeszcze bardziej męski. Straciła poczucie czasu, zastanawiała się jak długo z nim rozmawia, skarciła się gdy zauważyła, że zaczyna nieśmiało z nim flirtować. Czy to miało aż tak łatwo pójść.

-...Dziękuję Wasza Królewska Mość, cieszę się, że obojgu udało nam się ustalić zadawalające nas warunki.

-Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie, możesz się udać do swoich komnat książę Andrew...

-Drew...

-Proszę?- zamrugała zdziwiona.

-Wolałbym gdyby Wasza wysokość zwracała się do mnie Drew...-pokłonił się.

-A więc ja nalegam abyś mówił do mnie Elsa. - Puściła do niego uśmiech gdy wychodził.

-Bardzo dogodny układ Wasza Wysokość. - Zwrócił się do niej Kaj, również patrząc na drzwi które przed chwilą zamknęły się za księciem. Jego głos wyrwał ją jednocześnie z błogiej zadumy.

-Układ...zaraz! Układ!- Krzyknęła gdy dotarło do niej, że właśnie podpisała dokument mogący poważnie osłabić obroty handlowe Arendelle. Wiedziała, że chciał ją wykorzystać! Wyrwała pismo z rąk swojego doradcy, podsunęła sobie pod nos i przeczytała uważnie.

A potem jeszcze raz.

Ze zdziwieniem doszła do wniosku, że podpisana umowa jest raczej niekorzystna dla Wysp Południowych, a Arendelle narażony było jedynie na zyski.

-Wasza wysokość okazała się wspaniałą negocjatorką…

-Naprawdę?-Kai tylko kiwnął głową w odpowiedzi.

-Być może rozwiążemy dwie sprawy za jednym razem.-Dodał po namyśle, Elsa udała, że go nie słyszy i skierowała się do drzwi. Lubiła tego człowieka, opiekował się nią gdy była mała, był zaufanym doradcą jej ojca, teraz służył jej ale nadal miała wrażenie, że traktował ją jak małą dziewczynkę. Zawsze mu ufała i tym razem wierzyła, że jego osąd był prawidłowy. Nie wiedziała czemu ale czuła to w głębi serca. Z przemyśleń wyrwał ją Harold otwierając przed nią drzwi, nie zwróciła na bruneta zbytniej uwagi.

Wyszła na korytarz oświetlony jasnym światłem po czym skierowała się w stronę krużganków aby ominąć zatłoczone korytarze. Uwielbiała to miejsce, przesuwała się w cieniu mając światłość na wyciągnięciu ręki, wyciągnęła ją ku promieniom słonecznym a one zagrały między jej palcami, była to jedna z jej najlepszych zabaw, nie wiedziała czemu to tak ją uspokajało. Jeszcze raz patrzyła na migoczące refleksy i zobaczyła postać stojącą pośród biegających cieni, zrozumiała, że to mężczyzna stojący w ogrodzie, podeszła do niego, gdy usłyszał jej kroki odwrócił się do niej, a na jego twarzy wykwitł uśmiech.

-Nie spodziewałam się, że cię tu spotkam, Książę.- Powiedziała zatrzymując się jakiś metr przed nim, mimo obecności strażników czuła jakby była tu z nim sama, wpatrywała się w jego oczy i czuła, że mogłaby w nich utonąć.

Były takie niebieskie...Czy właśnie się zakochała? Czy to taka jest prawdziwa miłość? Odwzajemniła uśmiech księcia, gry ten niepewnie wyciągnął ku niej swoją rękę, uczyniła ten sam gest po czym poczuła jego ciepły dotyk na swojej skórze. Nie poczuła żadnej z tych tajemniczych rzeczy opisywanych w smętnych rycerskich romansach czytanych jej w dzieciństwie przez Gerdę, żadnego szoku, żadnego wstrząsu elektrycznego, po prostu ciepło i pewność jego obecności, pewność, że nie ucieknie niczym ulotny sen. Ucisk wokół jej palców i łagodny uśmiech na jego twarzy, teraz tylko te dwie rzeczy były dla niej prawdziwe. Pomyślała, że nigdy nie czuła czegoś tak rzeczywistego a jednocześnie przez myśl przeszedł jej pomysł, że to tylko marzenie.

-A ja nie spodziewałem się, że mnie tu znajdziesz.- W letnim powietrzu zabrzmiał jego mocny głos, przyprawił ją o dreszcze, kolejny raz pomyślała, że to najwspanialsza rzecz jaka ją spotkała. Nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu. - Proponuję abyśmy poszli razem na spacer? Zgadzasz się Wasza Wysokość?- Ta tylko się zaśmiała.

-Mówiłam abyś mnie tak nie nazywał! - Po chwili uspokoiła śmiech. - Jeśli zechcesz pokażę ci kilka wyjątkowych miejsc w Arendelle...

-Myślę, że to co najbardziej wyjątkowe już zobaczyłem...-zarumieniła się na te słowa. Przeszli pomiędzy grządkami kwiatów i doszli do bramy prowadzącej do pałacu, mężczyzna grzecznie otworzył drzwi przed Królową i wpuścił ją do środka, następnie sam wkroczył w mrok znajdujący się po drugiej stronie. Jego oczy nie zdążyły się jeszcze przyzwyczaić do nagłej zmiany oświetlenia, gdy poczuł, że ciężkie mahoniowe wrota zatrzaskują się zaraz za nim.

Uczuł ujmujący chłód.

Zamrugał zdziwiony chcąc zorientować się co właśnie się stało albo chociaż coś zobaczyć. Ukazał mu się dziwny widok. Elsa stała pod drzwiami, obrócona w jego stronę, opierając się o nie plecami, trzymała na ustach palec nakazując mu zachowanie spokoju. Po chwili dopiero zauważył grube igły szronu wystające z zawiasów i pokrywające zdobione deski i złotą klamkę o kształcie głowy lwa, który teraz podobny był raczej do niedźwiedzia polarnego za sprawą pokrywającego go lodu. Źródłem tej anomalii okazała się drobna kobieca ręka oparta o środek wrót.

-Co...-zaniemówił słysząc męskie okrzyki sprzeciwu i trzaski walenia pięściami w drewno.

-Cii...miałam już dość ich towarzystwa jak na jeden dzień. Chyba nie masz nic przeciwko temu abyśmy poszli sami?

-Ale...Ależ oczywiście, ale nie wydaje mi się zbyt roztropne pozostawienie ich tu ot tak...

-Racja, powinniśmy się zbierać zanim się do nas dostaną.- Na potwierdzenie jej słów dobiegł ich głośny huk, dużo silniejszy od poprzednich, jakby ktoś rozpędził się i uderzył w drzwi całą masą swego ciała z zamiarem wywarzenia ich. Po chwili nastąpił kolejny huk.

Patrzyli na drzwi zdziwieni, że trzymają się jeszcze razem, lodowe wzmocnienia jednak spełniły swoją rolę, ale determinacja strażników zdawała się większa. Jednocześnie kierowali spojrzenia po sobie, w oddzielającej ich przestrzeni pojawiły się nagle białe obłoczki ich oddechów, oboje się zaśmiali.

-Myślę, że powinniśmy iść.

-Racja, zamroziłaś zamki tak? Masz już w tym w wprawę, domyślam się, że robisz to nie pierwszy raz, zgadłem?- zaśmiał się książę biegnąc za nią.- Rano nie pomyślałby nawet, że spotka go dzisiaj coś takiego, Arendelle okazało się dużo ciekawsze niż przypuszczał.

...

* * *

...

Poszli razem na plażę, spędzili tam kilka godzin, nikt oczywiście ich nie znalazł, gwardziści pewnie nawet nie próbowali, wiedzieli, że to i tak nie miałoby sensu. Ale jednocześnie była wdzięczna Tristanowi, bo to dzięki niemu wpadła na pomysł aby się tu udać, miejsce idealnie pasowało do romantycznej przechadzki, czy mogła uznać to za pierwszą randkę? Serce podskoczyło jej do gardła.

Atmosfera była zdecydowanie romantyczna, plaża była jednym z najpiękniejszych miejsc w okolicy zamku, wprawdzie skończyło się ty, że musieli wytrzepywać sobie piasek z butów ale było warto, mieli przy tym dużo śmiechu.

Elsa nie mogła oprzeć się wrażeniu, że książę jest jej bratnią duszą, mogła z nim rozmawiać jak z nikim wcześniej, nawet na tematy zbyt poważne aby wymienić je z Anną, on tak samo jak ona był miłośnikiem czytania! Nawet lubili te same książki, to że znalazła kogoś takiego jak on zdawało się niemożliwe, a jednak niespełna kwadrans wcześniej odprowadził ją pod jej komnaty, w pożegnalnym geście nachylił się ku niej, tak jakby chciał ją pocałować, jednak wycofał się szybko i zarumienił nieśmiało, a przyznaje, że gdyby tego nie zrobił, ona nie zrezygnowałaby...Teraz znowu była sama w swojej sypialni i nie mogła przestać o nim myśleć, zdawało jej się, że zaczyna tęsknić za nim już po upływie tak krótkiego czasu, lecz to w jakim stopniu była podekscytowana z łatwością hamowało to uczucie.

W końcu niebawem zobaczy go znowu, musiał się odświeżyć, odpocząć po czym pokaże się na balu, a ona oczywiście do niego dołączy. Nie mogła się już tego doczekać, ale rozumiała, że Drew jest zmęczony po dalekiej podróży i po aktywnie spędzonym dniu. Ona sama przy nim zapomniała o obowiązku bycia królową, czuła, że tryska z niej energia, na jej twarzy pojawił się promienny uśmiech. Przy nim czuła, że naprawdę żyję, że chwyta pełny oddech, że nareszcie ma wszystko.

Nie wyobrażała już sobie życia bez tego czegoś, nie wiedziała co się zmieniło, ale to nadawało jej sens i dzięki temu była szczęśliwa. Nie rozumiała już nawet jak na początku mogła nie ufać księciu, był zupełnie inny niż jego brat, był troskliwy i czuły, i wiedziała, że był taki naprawdę, potrafiła to rozpoznać, nie była tak naiwna jak Anna...

Ale czy on też ją kochał?

Czy ona naprawdę go kochała?

Czy to była prawdziwa miłość?

Tyle pytań kręciło się po jej głowie jak ćmy wokół płomienia świecy, płomień okazywał się dla nich zabójczy, czy jej umysł okaże się równie zabójczy dla kiełkującego w niej uczucia? Postanowiła o tym nie myśleć, nie wiedziała co będzie robiła do rozpoczęcia balu, jakoś jej doradcy radzili sobie na razie bez niej w prowadzeniu państwa, więc dzisiaj zrobi sobie wolne, może pójdzie na spacer? Nie, jeszcze miała drobinki piasku w butach...spotka się z Kristoffem i Anną? ...są zajęci planowaniem balu... W końcu padła na materac swojego królewskiego łoża z błogim westchnieniem, dopiero teraz poczuła jak bardzo zmęczone są jej mięśnie, a może po prostu się zdrzemnie? Pościel wydawała się taka miękka...Tylko na chwilę przymknie oczy...a potem coś wymyśli... Odprężyła się zamykając powieki.

-Królowo Elso!

Gwałtownie zerwała się z materaca, to było nieprawdopodobne jak gwardziści mogli uprzykrzać życie, westchnęła zmęczona, to już drugi raz... ale tym razem nie była specjalnie zachwycona z faktu, że odsunęli od niej widmo snu, oczywiście to musiał być Tristan, musi pamiętać aby zrobić mu na ten temat kazanie, a może potem zdąży się jeszcze przespać? Wstała i podeszła do drzwi, znalazła w ciemności klamkę, już miała za nią pociągnąć gdy zamarła. Hans? Ta scena była zbyt znajoma...

-Kto tam?- Zawołała, wyczekując odpowiedzi wstrzymując powietrze.

-To ja Tristan, Wasza Wysokość!-Dobiegł ją głos zza drzwi. Westchnęła uspokojona.

-Możesz mówić, co się stało- Powiedziała swoim zmęczonym, zaspanym głosem uchylając jednocześnie drzwi tak aby mogła je szybko zamknąć w razie potrzeby. Jednak na korytarzu ujrzała tylko znajomą postać strażnika, w jego włosach odbijały się światła rzucane przez lampy na korytarzu, ona sam świdrował ją na wylot swoimi zielonymi oczyma, właśnie tego w nim nie lubiła, gdy na nią patrzył czuła, że widzi wszystkie skrywane przez nią tajemnice, może wszyscy strażnicy tak mają? A może ona dostawała obsesji przez to, że musiała być przez niego pilnowana?

-Wasza Wysokość spała?- Tego już było za wiele, Elsa roześmiała się gardłowym głosem, nie, nie spała, chociaż była bardzo zmęczona, bo on oczywiście musiał przyjść pod jej drzwi...czyżby chciał pochwalić się tym, że nareszcie ją znalazł?- Przepraszam, nie chciałem obudzić Waszej Wysokości...ale zaczął się bal i od jakiejś godziny wszyscy czekają na...

-Godziny!?- Elsa była wstrząśnięta. Teraz dopiero zauważyła, że jest ciemno. To znaczyło, że musiała spać jakieś 2 godziny...Drew musi na nią czekać! Wpadła w panikę - Co!? Jak to się stało! Czemu mnie nie obudziłeś! Muszę się doprowadzić do porządku! Chwila...zaraz..-Zdążyła otrzeźwieć z pierwszego szoku -...A gdzie jest Harold?- Właśnie zauważyła nieobecność drugiego mężczyzny, a może nadal chodzi po okolicy zamku i jej szuka? Co jak co ale Elsa troszczyła się o swoich poddanych, a zwłaszcza tych tak zżytych z nią, że nie opuszczali jej boku ani na moment...

-Na balu jest dostatecznie dużo straży pałacowej, więc dostał wolne- Chłopak uśmiechnął się gorzko z odrobiną zazdrości na jego twarzy - Wspominał, że ma zaproszenie na urodziny swoich siostrzeńców...- Kobieta zauważyła pod jego oczyma głębokie cienie, wiadome było, że zarwał kilka nocy, teraz dotarł do niej fakt jak długo widzi go na nogach.

-A ty? Tobie nie należy się wolne?- Powiedziała po czym niedbałym gestem wygładziła sobie włosy, jednocześnie idąc z nim w kierunku sali balowej.

-Nie wybaczyłbym sobie gdyby Waszej Wysokości coś się stało, a ja nie byłbym w pobliżu...po za tym żołd jest niski, a ja potrzebuję pieniędzy...-Oczywiście, jakiego wyższego poczucia obowiązku, mogłaby się spodziewać po takim najemniku...

-Pośpieszmy się, Dre...znaczy książę Andrew z pewnością będzie na mnie czekał. -Jej towarzysz tym razem uśmiechnął się szczerze i uniósł brew.

-Naprawdę Wasza Królewska Mość się tego po nim spodziewa? A w takim razie to prawda, co mówią.- Tym razem w akcie czystego rozbawienia pokazał rząd białych zębów.

-A co ty możesz wiedzieć Tristan!- Zaśmiała się z niego.

-Może nie wyglądam, ale znam prawiek każdego władcę starającego się o Twą rękę Pani.- Wygiął się niczym struna, parodiując postawę jakiegoś szlachcica. Elsa zachichotała, zdążyła się z nim zżyć przez ten rok w którym jej towarzyszył, z nimi obojga. Wiedziała, że Harold pochodził z rodu, z którego linii każdy mężczyzna zostaje zatrudniony w pałacowej straży, byli w niej obecnie jego wuj i kuzyn. Był szkolony do pracy jak ta od dzieciństwa, musieli wykazywać się sprawnością fizyczną ale również manierami i znajomością rodów królewskich.

Sytuacja Tristana była inna, po dworze chodziły plotki, że jest zubożałym szlachcicem, który okrył hańbą swój ród i został wydziedziczony, niektórzy spekulowali nawet, że za karę miał być posłany do klasztoru ale uciekł. Miał wiedzę, miał maniery, zdał testy sprawnościowe, na ochroniarza nadawał się idealnie. Elsę zdziwiło, że tak mało o nim wie, może po prostu nigdy nie miała odwagi spytać?

-A więc uważasz się za kolejnego eksperta miłosnego, co?-Nadal się śmiała.

-Powinnaś uważać na Andreawa.- Jego głos spoważniał - Są lepsi ludzie na tym świecie, jeśli już tak się uparłaś na te Wyspy Południowe polecam księcia Linusa, spokojny człowiek, wierny i uczciwy, nie udziela się zbytnio w życiu politycznym i może wydawać się trochę hmm...dziwny ale będzie idealny do posadzenia na tronie, mogłabyś wtedy praktycznie władać państwem bez jego udziału, zachowałabyś wtedy niezależność, a on byłby tylko figurą.

-Wybacz ale nie godzę się na takie układy, jeśli mam już wychodzić za mąż dla dobra państwa, wolałabym aby mój małżonek mnie odciążała a nie, żebym to ja miała za niego wszystko robić...

-Cóż po prostu twierdzę, że szkoda by było gdybyś pewnego pięknego dnia obudziła się i odkryła, że straciłaś wszelką władzę nad swoim królestwem...

-Ty coś sugerujesz?!- Oburzyła się Elsa. Teraz dopiero zauważyła jak czyny Hansa odbiły się na jego braciach, a przecież sama miała o nich złą opinię zanim poznała Andreawa.

-Po prostu myślę, że powinnaś roztropnie wybrać nowego monarchę, w końcu oni wszyscy są tutaj aby ci się zaprezentować, kieruj się rozumem, nie sercem, prawdziwa miłość nie istnieje, a przynajmniej nie dla Królowej. -Zatrzymał się przed szerokim wejściem do sali balowej, zauważyła, że posłał ukradkiem spojrzenie do miejsca gdzie stała Anna z Kristoffem przy stoliku z pączem, śmiejąc się z czegoś.

-Królowa Elsa z Arendelle!-Rozbrzmiał głośny głos Kaia, zapowiadający jej nadejście, odwróciła się w stronę sali, postąpiła krok w stronę gości, kolorów, muzyki, śmiechu i krok dalej od pozostającego w cieniu Tristana.

-Nie idziesz?- Odwróciła się do niego.

-Tam jest straż. - skinął w głąb sali -Mam rozkaz trzymania się z dala.

...

* * *

...

**Ok, nareszcie dodałam następny rozdział:D**

**Przepraszam wszystkich, którzy musieli tak długo czekać, niestety byłam ostatnio bardzo zajęta, sprawy osobiste, szkolne itp. ;) Jeszcze raz proszę was o wyrozumienie:D**

**Mam nadzieję, że podobał się wam kolejny rozdział, jeśli ktoś miałby do mnie jakieś pytania albo spekulacje dotyczące mojej opowieści proszę pisać w opiniach:D**


End file.
